1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coil assemblies, and more particularly to the method for making coil assemblies for use in hot melt induction heater apparatus, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,268, issued to Sindt, also assigned to The Boeing Company.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art induction heater apparatus have included coil assemblies and methods for making coil assemblies such as shown and described in the afore-referenced U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,268. The coil assembly in the aforementioned patent can be seen to comprise 0.004-inch polyimide film spirally wound around 0.010.times.375.times.80 copper strap to provide insulation between turns of the coil winding. Heat conducting fins shown in the afore-referenced patent comprise three one-inch lengths of #19 conductor flat cable. In the method of providing the coil assembly in the afore-referenced U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,268, the 0.010 thick copper strap is subsequently wound on a 3/8-inch diameter mandrel with adhesive being applied between each turn with cooling fins further interleaved between turns to provide the coil body. Such assembly along with a face sheet is clamped and subsequently cured for about two hours at 180.degree. F. to provide the coil assembly which is subsequently inserted into the coil housing structure.